Two Worlds
by lilyep08
Summary: The end of 5th year until 7th year is over.
1. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1  
  
DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS---  
  
ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL  
  
Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair...very untidy black hair. His eyes were hazel, his nose slightly long, and he had a thin face. His hair stuck up in the back, just like he had gotten off of a broomstick.  
  
James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him.  
  
Sirius gave James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair with ease, titling it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance James's never could have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed.  
  
And two seats along from this girl was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky and was absorbed in the exam: As he reread his answers he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.  
  
Peter, a small, mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose, looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, and scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbor's paper.  
  
James was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He had drawn a Snitch and was now tracing the letters L.E. Why does she have to hate me? Can't she see I love her and wouldn't dream of hurting her?  
  
"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"  
  
More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again.  
  
"Thank you...thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"  
  
James hastily crossed out the L.E. he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and the exam question paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius Black, his best friend, to join him.  
  
"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius, looking at Remus as they emerged into the entrance hall.  
  
"Loved it," said Remus briskly. "'Give five signs that identify the werewolf.' Excellent question."  
  
"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.  
  
"Think I did," said Remus seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: He's sitting in my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His name's Remus Lupin...'"  
  
Peter was the only one who didn't laugh.  
  
"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes, and the tufted tail," he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else-"  
  
"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run around with a werewolf once a month-"  
  
"Keep your voice down," implored Lupin.  
  
James and his friends strode off down the lawn toward the lake, thinking of something to say.  
  
"Well I thought that paper was a piece of cake," Sirius supplied. "I'll be surprised if I don't get Outstanding on it at least."  
  
"Me too," said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.  
  
"Where'd you get that?"  
  
"Nicked it," said James casually. He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away and seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched in awe.  
  
They stopped in the shade of a beech tree at the edge off the lake, and threw themselves on the ground. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting with shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water. Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking very haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom farther and farther away, almost escaping but always grabbing it at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. James kept rumpling up his hair as though to make sure it did not get too tidy, and looking over at the girls by the water's edge...especially one with red-auburn hair to her waist.  
  
"Put that away will you?" said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer. "Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."  
  
Peter turned slightly pink but James grinned.  
  
"If it bothers you, Padfoot," he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket. Like I would have stopped for anyone else...well maybe Evans...If she'd go out with me. Why wont she?!?  
  
"I'm bored," said Sirius, "Wish it was full moon."  
  
"You might," said Remus darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me...here." He held out his book.  
  
Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."  
  
"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James quietly. "Look who it is..."  
  
Sirius's head turned. He had become very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.  
  
"Excellent," he said softly. "Snivellus."  
  
Severus Snape, of Slytherin house, but 5th year like the Maraurders, was on his feet, and was stowing the O.W.L. paper in his bag. As he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up. Remus and Peter remained seating. Remus, with his prefect badge glinting in the sunlight, was still staring down at his book; though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Peter was looking from Sirius to James, to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.  
  
"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.  
  
Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack. Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.  
  
"Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand.  
  
Students al around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.  
  
Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went. Peter was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a clearer view.  
  
"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" asked James.  
  
"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."  
  
Several people laughed; Snape was unpopular. Peter sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling as though bound by invisible ropes.  
  
"You- wait," he panted, staring at James with and expressions of purest loathing. "You- wait...."  
  
"Wait for what"? said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your know on us?"  
  
Snape let out a stream of mixed swearwords and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened.  
  
"Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"  
  
Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, and choking him-  
  
"Leave him ALONE!"  
  
James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand jumped to his hair again, while thoughts tugged at him.  
  
It was one of the girls James had been watching from the lake. She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes. Easily considered one of the most wanted girls at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she was also a prefect and had a kick-ass temper.  
  
"All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.  
  
"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of dislike. "What's he done to you?"  
  
"Well," said James, spearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean...."  
  
Mandy of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Remus still apparently intent on his book, didn't and neither did Lily.  
  
"You think your funny," she said coldly. "But your just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."  
  
"I will if you go out with me, Evans," said James quickly. "Go on...go out with me, and I'll never lay my wand on old Snivelly again."  
  
Behind him the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.  
  
"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily.  
  
"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"  
  
But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of Jame's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants. Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Peter roared with laughter.  
  
Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for and instant as though she was going to smile, said "Let him down!"  
  
"Certainly," said James and he jerked the wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Locomortor mortis!" and Snape kneeled over again at once, rigid as a board.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.  
  
"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.  
  
"Take the curse off him, then!"  
  
James sighed deeply, then turned and muttered the counter-curse to Snape.  
  
"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was her, Snivellus-"  
  
"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"  
  
Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I wont bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."  
  
"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.  
  
"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "Your as bad as he is...."  
  
"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a- you-know-what!"  
  
"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with your fat head on it. You make me SICK."  
  
She turned on her heel and hurried away.  
  
"Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"  
  
But she didn't look back.  
  
"EEEARGH!!" Lily screamed walking back to her friends. "What is IT with him? What is his problem???"  
  
"Well, Evans," her best friend Jenny Watt said, teasing. "It seems as though his problem is you."  
  
Lily looked at her best friend. Jen was the type of girl guys fell over. She had brown hair that was just long enough to put into a ponytail. Her brown eyes, had depths to match James's (a feature Lily choose to ignore), and her body had all the curves in the right places. She was very outgoing, and great friends with the Marauders. She also seemed to have a new boyfriend every month. Lauren Morris, the girl who completed the trio of the most popular Hogwarts females, was opposite, personality wise of Jen. She was very shy, and only knew Remus enough to talk to. She had had one boyfriend in her time at Hogwarts and he had ended the relationship by cheating on her. Also unlike Jen, Lauren had long gorgeous blond hair that ended in little curls at her waist.  
  
"Why don't you like him?" Lauren's small voice piped. "He's head over heels in love with you."  
  
"Did you just hear anything I said over there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, why are you asking?"  
  
"Oh," said Lauren sarcastically. "You mean you didn't say those things just to get him mad?"  
  
"No, I meant every word," said Lily.  
  
The tone in her voice let both of them know she was done discussing the subject.  
  
"But, Lily...He really does lo-"started Jen.  
  
Lily lost it. "LOOK I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT JAMES POTTER'S OBSESSION OVER ME, GOT IT?!?! Leave it alone!" And she stormed off.  
  
James stood as Lily stomped by, and called out, rather cockily, "You were talking about me, huh?"  
  
Lily walked calmly over to James and smacked him hard in the face, leaving a very clear red outline of her hand on his cheek. "You wish, James."  
  
He sat down in shock, and watched her run the rest of the way to the castle. He rubbed his cheek in pain.  
  
"Damn that hurts."  
  
"She can slap, huh, Prongs?" asked a cheeky Sirius.  
  
When there was no response, Sirius and Remus quickly went over to James to see what was wrong. Sitting there...blissfully happy was James.  
  
"Um...what's wrong, mate?" questioned Remus.  
  
James smiles widely. "She called me James."  
  
At the leaving feast that evening they plowed into their food like they hadn't eaten in weeks. Gryffindor once again won the house cup, and the whole table was partying.  
  
James happily looked up the table at Lily, where his expression turned to one of misery. Remus saw the look.  
  
"Why are you so sad James?"  
  
James looked back at Remus and sadly said, "Mate, this is going to be a long summer."  
  
Remus watched him stand and rush out of the Great Hall attracting the attention of Lily.  
  
She walked over to Remus, and quietly, as though she didn't want to be heard caring for James asked, "What was that?"  
  
Remus smiled and said, "What do you think, Lily? Summer starts tomorrow, remember" And turned away to finish his meal.  
  
Lily, Jen and Lauren sat in their compartment of the Hogwarts Express, chatting about the past school year, and how much they were going to miss each other, when they heard a huge explosion coming from the corridor.  
  
They looked at each other and Lily thought Oh, no what have they done now?? Suddenly the door slid open and four boys tumbled to the floor. Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter tried to stand up and brush off their robes.  
  
"Er...sorry we barged in, Lily," said James nervously.  
  
Sirius strode over to Lily, bent down on one knee, grabbed Lily's hand and kissed it. "My fair maiden," he recited. "How wonderful it is to see you this fine day! I'm dreadfully sorry we burst in like this but James was insistent of seeing his Lily flow-"  
  
He cut off as James hit him in the back of the head. Lily blushed turned and faced the window as if nothing had happened. Her friends snickered.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh," said Sirius, heading over to Jen. "M'lady, I do hope that you would take a walk with this distinguished gentleman.  
  
She looked slowly around and then asked, smiling, "Um, Sirius...I don't see any gentleman here."  
  
He gasped dramatically and picked her up, giggling. "We're leaving this joint dearie!" And they left.  
  
Lily looked around and realized that during the show Lauren, Remus, and Peter had also disappeared leaving her alone with James. She glanced at him, the turned and enjoyed the passing scenery for the rest of the ride, leaving him staring at her.  
  
When the train finally started slowing down, the rest of the Mauraders, Jen and Lauren came back. They cleaned up the compartment, gathered their things, and left into the station. Once they got into the station Lily, Jen and Lauren all hugged and said their "good-byes" and "see you next summers". Lily was left with the guys.  
  
"Well," she said, turning towards Sirius. "I'll miss you, old pal!" Sirius ran forward and hugged her tightly, laughing.  
  
"LET GO off me!!" she screamed, trying to breathe. He finally put her down and she turned and waved bye to Peter who was heading off with his father. Lily then looked at Remus and smiled, "I'm going to miss our chats, Remus. Especially with you helping me," she chanced a quick glance at James, "with...well you know what and all." She smiled wider and hugged him.  
  
She slowly turned and looked at James, who was hoping he'd at least get a slight hug. With no smile, not a single look of recognition she said, "Bye Potter," and turned back to Sirius and Remus. "It's going to be a long summer you guys!!" She walked away from them leaving James wondering how she knew what he was thinking. 


	2. A New Year

Chapter 2  
  
A few months later Lily Evans was running throughout the train station trying to get to Platform 9 and ¾ on time. She saw the barrier and sped up, bursting threw just in time. Loading her luggage, and walking down the corridor, she moaned silently to herself as the train lurched forward. She needed to find a compartment quick and she didn't know where her friends were.  
  
"OY, LILY!"  
  
She looked into the nearest compartment in time to see at the sound of these words James Potter, the famous Quidditch player, spill a bottle of ink all over himself. The face of Sirius Black was staring back up at her. She smiled. I guess this will do.  
  
Gingerly walking into the compartment she sat away from the ink, James was cleaning, embarrassed.  
  
"So, I see you're a prefect, again, Remus," she said.  
  
"Yeah," he replied grinning. "I can't wait to get Snape and Bellatrix for something!"  
  
"REMUS!!! You know your not supposed to abuse your position."  
  
"Yeah, right, because you know Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Sirius sarcastically.  
  
"So Remus is going to descend to Malfoy's level?"  
  
"No. He's just going to make sure he gets Malfoy's mates, before Malfoy gets his."  
  
Lily sighed. This day just wasn't going her way. "Look you guys." James was pointedly avoiding her eyes, while the rest of them looked at her. "I really am happy I'm prefect." Everyone except Remus rolled his or her eyes. "It's something to be proud of," she added.  
  
BANG!  
  
Everyone looked up. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had just entered the compartment.  
  
"Well, well, well," a voice drawled. "If it isn't the Mud-blood and her Muggle loving friends." Malfoy then spotted the Marauders. "Ahhh, and their handsome heros."  
  
James shot up. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL LIL- OUCH! Lily, what was that for?" She had kicked him.  
  
"For not letting me stand up for myself!"  
  
"I know you can, that's not the thing!"  
  
"THEN WHAT IS IT?"  
  
"I JUST LIKE PROTECTING YOU OKAY?"  
  
"OKAY?!?! OKAY?!?! I DON'T NEED PROTECTION!!!"  
  
"YOU WILL SOMEDAY!!"  
  
"I can deal with my problems, myself thanks." And she left the compartment.  
  
"Ouch, did the lover-boy get told?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Sod off," said James, as he too, went into the corridor.  
  
"Well," said Malfoy turning back to the corridor. "I gue-"He gulped. He had turned around to faced the end of Sirius, Remus, and Jen's wands. "I...er...We'll be leaving now." And he swept out of the compartment.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Whose going after Lily and James?"  
  
"I did it last time," said Remus.  
  
"No, pal, I did. It's your turn," countered Sirius.  
  
"Um, I guess you have forgotten...I DID!"  
  
"NO, I DID!"  
  
Suddenly a small voice piped up. "I'll go." Lauren got up and left.  
  
"SEE," yelled Remus. "NOW YOU MADE HER LEAVE!!!"  
  
"DIDN'T"  
  
"DID"  
  
"DIDN'T"  
  
"DID"  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARE?"  
  
"BECAUSE SHE'S. She's...never mind," Remus broke off, blushing and sat back down.  
  
"Ahhhh," said Jen. "Does Remus have a wittle cruchy-wushy?"  
  
"I fink he does," added Sirius. "Little tyke's growing up," he added, wiping away a fake tear. Smiling at Jen, he winked. She felt her stomach do a weird flop. Wondering why it did that, she smiled back, nervously.  
  
A few hours later, after everyone had come back into the room, played a few games of truth or dare, promised to finish it later, and cleaned up their mess, they arrived at Hogsmeade station. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter left first, closely followed by the girls.  
  
Lily walked out onto the platform waiting for her friends. She glanced quickly at the hundred or so horseless stagecoaches that always took the students above first year up to the castle. Then she did a double take.  
  
The coaches were no longer horseless. There were creatures standing between the carriage shafts; if he had had to give them a name, he supposed he would call them horses, though there was something reptilian about them, too. They were completely fleshless, black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads was dragonish and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither- vast leathery wings that looked as though they ought to have belonged to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gathering gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Lily could not understand why these horrible horses were pulling the coaches when they were quiet capable of moving along by themselves.  
  
A short distance away Lucius Malfoy, followed by a small gang of Slytherins including Crabbe, Goyle and Severus Snape, was pushing through some timid-looking first years so they could get a carriage to themselves.  
  
"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first year back there, I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever...Where's Hermy??"  
  
Ja-Potter's got her," said Jen.  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Lily. "HOW DID HE GET MY OWL?!?!"  
  
"I don't know, Lily, chill, he loves you," Lauren smirked. "He'll be fine with her."  
  
"What are those things, d'you reckon?" Lily asked Jen and Lauren, changing the subject and nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them.  
  
"What things?" asked Jen.  
  
"Those horse-"  
  
James appeared, flanked by Peter, Sirius and Remus, holding Hermy's cage in his arms.  
  
"Here you are," he said. "She's a sweet owl, Lily."  
  
"Uh..." stammered Lily blushing. "Th-thanks Ja- Potter."  
  
"What were you saying, Lily?" said Jen.  
  
"I was saying, what are those horse things?" Lily said as she, Jen, and Lauren made for a carriage.  
  
"What horse things?"  
  
"The horse things pulling the carriages!" said Lily impatiently; they were, after all, about three feet from the nearest one; it was watching them with empty white eyes. Jen and Lauren however, gave Lily a perplexed look. So did ¾ of the Marauders.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Lauren.  
  
"I'm talking about- look!"  
  
Lily grabbed her friends arms and wheeled them about so that they were face-to-face with the winged horse. They stared straight at it for a second, then looked back at Lily.  
  
"What are we supposed to be looking at?"  
  
"At the- there, between the shafts! Harnessed to the coach! It's right there in front-"  
  
But as they continued to look bemused, a strange thought occurred to Lily.  
  
"Can't you...can't you see them?"  
  
"See what?" replied Jen.  
  
"Can't you see what is pulling the carriage?"  
  
Jen, Lauren and the Marauders looked seriously alarmed now.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Lily?"  
  
"Did you hit your head?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I...yeah..."  
  
Lily felt utterly bewildered. The horse was there in front of her, gleaming solidly in the dim light issuing from the station windows behind them, vapor rising from its nostrils in the chilly night air. Yet unless everybody else was faking- and it was a very feeble joke if they were- they could not see it at all.  
  
"Shall we get in, then?" said Jen uncertainly, looking at Lily as though worried about her.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah, go on..."  
  
"It's alright," said a deep voice from beside Lily, as Jen and Lauren vanished into the coach's dark interior. "You're not mad or anything Lily. Far from it. I can see them, too."  
  
"Can you?" said Lily desperately, turning to James. She could see the bat-winged horses reflected in his very deep hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh yes," said James, "I've been able to see them ever since my first day here. They've always pulled the carriages. Don't worry. You're just as sane as I am."  
  
Smiling faintly, he left walking to the next carriage, Sirius and Peter following him. Not altogether reassured, Lily went into her carriage. She sat down and then looked at Jen who was looking out the door, waiting for one more person to enter their carriage. She stopped at the look on Lily's face.  
  
"What are you- Oh hello Remus." Remus was climbing into the carriage. "Um, its nice having you in here and all but why aren't you sitting with your other ¾?"  
  
"U-uh," stuttered Remus.  
  
Lily smirked. "It couldn't be because of your 'crush' could it?"  
  
"WH- How did you know about that?"  
  
"Jen."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Lily then noticed a slightly depressed Lauren sitting next to Remus. "Um, Laury...? What's wrong?"  
  
Remus looked at Lauren with concern etched on his face. "Are you alright??? You're not sick are you? What do you need? Are you sure your okay? Is there anything I can do?"  
  
Lily started laughing. "Actually Remus, there probably is something..." She started giggling. Jen joined her.  
  
"What can I do?" said a willing, concerned Remus. "I'll do it."  
  
Jen and Lily shared a grin. "Well..." said Lily. "A nice kiss would probably help her."  
  
Lauren blushed. "YOU GUYS!!!! Wha-? Why did y-? Wher-? Argh!!!"  
  
Lily and Jen started laughing seeing Remus's puzzled face as Lauren turned and looked at the ceiling, trying to stay calm.  
  
Lily looked at Jen. "This is going to be a long year."  
  
While Lily and Jen were teasing Lauren, James was trying to calm down. James had just taken Lily's owl for her to score some brownie points. He was trying to stop Sirius and Peter from laughing at him for this obvious sign of affection, when Adam Sutherland climbed into the carriage with them.  
  
"Hey," said Adam. "You don't mind if I sit here do you?"  
  
"Go ahead," James had responded, trying to get the attention off of him. "In fact, please do."  
  
"Was that Lily's owl?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah," James replied cautiously. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, I just thought I recognized Lily carrying her. She is beautiful, who couldn't?"  
  
Do you mean Lily or Hermy?" James asked protectively.  
  
Adam laughed. "Lily, of course."  
  
Peter and Sirius stopped laughing and stared at James, who was gulping.  
  
"Of, co-course."  
  
"That luscious red hair that you could just run your fingers through. Those, oh so deep, emerald green eyes." He sighed. "And that body!!! I mean, damn, who wouldn't be head over heels for her?"  
  
"Y-yeah," James croaked out. He was starting to look sick. How DARE Adam like Lily, too. James knew that there was no chance he would get Lily now. What could he offer that was more than what Adam, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and prefect, could offer. James tuned back into the conversation in time to hear "ask her" come out of Adam's mouth, and Sirius and Peter turn and stare at James.  
  
"Er, what did you say? Sorry, didn't catch that."  
  
"Oh, I just was wondering when I'm going to ask her."  
  
"Ask her what?" questioned James, though he thought he didn't want to know.  
  
Adam stared at him. "To be my girlfriend."  
  
James controlled his anger and slowly turned to look out the window. This was going to be a long year.  
  
For those of you who need this, here is the one and ONLY disclaimer I am going to write. I am not the brilliant, inspiring Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I know, it disappoints me, too. I am just borrowing her lovely characters and weaving them into a storyline of my own. Thank you for your cooperation, because I know how horrid these Authors Comments are. I will try to write as few as possible. Because I know all you really care about is the story. 


End file.
